Dark And Long
Having triangulated Archie's whereabouts, Sam, Janine, Maxine, and Jamie work together to save her from Van Ark. Cast *Sam Yao *Janine De Luca *Maxine Myers *Jamie Skeet *Archie Jensen *Professor Van Ark *Paula Cohen Plot Not Gonna Let That Happen Paula thinks that Archie will come around with a little more persuasion, but Van Ark believes it's time to resort to violence. Bring The Girls Home Jamie suggests staging an electrical fire to smoke out Van Ark, who he assumes will be too busy saving himself to rescue Archie or Paula. The Small Case Van Ark asks Paula to bring him the small case, which Paula pleads him not to resort to. You hear an ominous buzz build and Archie begins to scream. Bring Him Back A furious Jamie wants to set the charges off immediately, but Janine and Maxine want him to hold off since doing so might ruin the plan. There's Only People Jamie explains that he's going in despite Janine’s orders, since he does not care for her argument for the greater good; instead he cares for people. Boom You hear Archie beg Van Ark to stop, saying she will tell him what he wants to know. Jamie blows down one of the walls. Oh God, No Archie, Van Ark and Paula are nowhere to be see. You hear a transmission from Van Ark; he shoots Archie before escaping with Paula in his chopper. Transcript SAM YAO: Are you sure you want this? MAXINE MYERS: Do you know for certain it’s Paula? For certain? SAM YAO: Pretty much certain, yeah. MAXINE MYERS: Then I want this. JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor, I… this is a very difficult situation. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, that’s definitely one way of putting it. What’s going on, Sam? What’s that… what’s that word? Side rep. SAM YAO: We’re monitoring Van Ark and Archie via her hidden mic. She’s, uh, well. Archie seems fine. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, she’s doing great. She’s really enjoying being held captive by a raving lunatic. She’s having a whale of a time! SAM YAO: Yeah, it’s all, uh, well, it’s not great. We’ve got a rough fix on their location. Runner Five, Runner Ten? Keep heading north and west as you are. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah? When’s it going to be more than a rough fix? JANINE DE LUCA: Narrowing it down now. MAXINE MYERS: And Paula? SAM YAO: Yeah, uh, let me just - static PAULA COHEN: I think she’ll come around if you just let me - PROFESSOR VAN ARK: You failed, Paula. Some people just don’t have the good sense Doctor Cohen here has, do they, Archie? So yes, I’m afraid it’s going to have to be threats. So ugly. But Archie – I will hurt you if you don’t tell me what I want to know. JAMIE SKEET: No. That ain’t happening. We ain’t letting that happen. Five, run! beeps JANINE DE LUCA: Yep, that’s it. Got them! They’re not far from your current position, runners. They’re in Hertston. SAM YAO: What? That place where Van Ark destroyed a corner shop that turned out to have an underground secret lab? JANINE DE LUCA: No, a different Hertston around five kilometers from Abel! Yes, that Hertston! SAM YAO: This is no time for jokes. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, quite right. Looks like Van Ark can’t stay away from old haunts. That could work to our advantage. static ARCHIE JENSEN: I don’t think you will really do anything to me. You need to know what’s in my head. You said so. PROFESSOR VAN ARK: The information in your head is only valuable if I can get it out. ARCHIE JENSEN: You should explain to me again what you need to know, and can I have a glass of water? I’m so thirsty. Being captured makes you thirsty. static JAMIE SKEET: That’s it, Arch. Keep him talking. JANINE DE LUCA: Looks like a set of office buildings around a courtyard with some studios at the back. Pretty big. We won’t be able to get a fix on the exact location in the building, so - JAMIE SKEET: We’re going to light it on fire! SAM YAO: Is that - JAMIE SKEET: I’ve got incendiaries. SAM YAO: Uh… JAMIE SKEET: Brought them along just in case. Me and Five can set them off, smoke Van Ark and his boys out. I’ll make it look like an electrical fire, not an attack. The way those things spread, Van Ark won’t have no time to get his chopper. He’ll have to go on foot, worry about saving his own skin. He won’t wait about to bring Archie or Paula. MAXINE MYERS: He’s threatening her, but they seem like they’re just talking for now. We could rescue her – rescue them both! JANINE DE LUCA: Destroy a valuable research center for him, too, by the sound of it. JAMIE SKEET: Come on, Five. Let’s go bring our girls home. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Skeet? New Canton are in favor of your incendiary device plan. They’re sending reinforcements to capture Van Ark and his soldiers as they flee. They’re coming in on – really. SAM YAO: Coming in on what? Foot? Horseback? Time and a half? What? JANINE DE LUCA: Quad bikes. Really, they are so showy at New Canton. JAMIE SKEET: They’re helping, end of. I don’t care if they’re riding kangaroos. JANINE DE LUCA: Mm, quite. So, we’ll have the place surrounded, and by the time you set off the charges, we’ll - static ARCHIE JENSEN: No, um - JANINE DE LUCA: What’s that? ARCHIE JENSEN: - maybe I need another glass of water? shatters PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Paula, bring me the small case. PAULA COHEN: If you would just let me talk to her again - PROFESSOR VAN ARK: I’m afraid your talking isn’t proving very effective. I know your people have a plan, Archie. And you will tell me what it is. PAULA COHEN: Here. But you don’t need to do this, Professor. Professor, you don’t need to do this - ARCHIE JENSEN: Um, what is that? PROFESSOR VAN ARK: It doesn’t matter what it is. Suffice it to say, I’ve come across some interesting neural research. sound builds What’s important, at least to you, is what it does. JENSEN screams buzzing PROFESSOR VAN ARK: As I say, Archie, I really do hope I won’t have to do that again. Very unpleasant. ARCHIE JENSEN: I hope that, too. PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Good! Good. You’re prepared to be reasonable, then. I knew a woman as intelligent as you would examine all courses of action and see that, after all, contributing to scientific knowledge is the greatest calling of all. PAULA COHEN: Maybe it’s time for us to talk. PROFESSOR VAN ARK: I’ll leave you girls to it, shall I? static JAMIE SKEET: That’s enough. I’m setting the charges off, going in right now. JANINE DE LUCA: If you do that, Van Ark might get away! JAMIE SKEET: I don’t care! I don’t care about Van Ark! I’m not – I’m not standing here while that bastard tortures Archie! JANINE DE LUCA: And if he reacts by taking her somewhere else? We’ll have lost our best chance of rescuing her, Mister Skeet. MAXINE MYERS: We can turn this into a win for everyone. JAMIE SKEET: Your woman is working with Van Ark. She’s half zom already! Without his medicine, she’ll turn full gray in a day! SAM YAO: Hey! JAMIE SKEET: She’s as good as dead already SAM YAO: Hey now, that’s not called for! sighs They’re just talking, for now, Jamie. Just talking. static PAULA COHEN: I’m so sorry he did that to you. ARCHIE JENSEN: So am I. PAULA COHEN: Look, you’re right. You’re right, he’s a bad person, and if there were any alternative, I wouldn’t be here, but - ARCHIE JENSEN: You had no choice! PAULA COHEN: Yes! Yes, exactly. Look, he’s taken us. He’s got what he wants. But it doesn’t have to be a useless life. We’re doing valuable scientific work, here. ARCHIE JENSEN: No, there’s always a choice. I do not like you, I think. You’re worse than him, in a kind of way. At least he knows what he’s doing is wrong. You’re still trying to persuade yourself it’s right! I do not want to talk to you anymore. Bring him back. JAMIE SKEET: That’s it. We’re setting the charges to take out this wall. I’m going in, before Van Ark gets back and gets to hurting her. JANINE DE LUCA: We can’t just – Mister Skeet, a battle plan has been formulated. We have a chance to – well. This is bigger than all of us. This is the future of the human race. JAMIE SKEET: You ain’t got no choice! I’m going in. And there ain’t no human race, there’s only people. Archie’s my people, and I’m getting her out. You’re with me, ain’t you, Five? There’s only two buildings that signal can be coming from. Help me put the charges around them walls, then over there. We can bring the wall down, crack open that building like a nut and scoop Archie out the middle. JANINE DE LUCA: He’ll retreat, just like he did before. We’ll have gained nothing, Mister Skeet! We can’t possibly just act on one man’s desires - MAXINE MYERS: No, he’s right. Go in, Jamie. Get her. Paula and Van Ark will leave in the chopper. Just go. JAMIE SKEET: Come on, Five. Let’s do it right. buzzing ARCHIE JENSEN: No. Don’t. Don’t do it again. PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Then are you willing to tell me what I want to know? ARCHIE JENSEN: Yes, I… yes. PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Good girl. Now, what is the Major planning to do with all the barrels of chemicals she brought back with her from the north? ARCHIE JENSEN: I… I… don’t - PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Come now, I know she’s planning something. They’ve started to encrypt their net chatter. Terribly cumbersome. What are they planning? ARCHIE JENSEN: They have a plan. static JAMIE SKEET: Get your ass over here, Five! Two more seconds and it all goes – explosion Boom! JAMIE SKEET: Alright, we’re going in. coughs It’s smoky, but it don’t matter. Won’t kill us. It’ll confuse them. Left here. Five! That’s the main corridor. We’re close, I can feel it. down a door Oh no! They ain’t here! Must be the building on the other side of the yard. Come on, run! coughing PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Paula! It’s New Canton, come to get this useless bitch. Yes, Mulholland, bring the chopper down, eastern quadrant. We’re under attack. Quickly! Paula, stop fussing with her and come with me. Hurry! PAULA COHEN: But she’s – I think she’s passed out. The device, the explosion, and the - PROFESSOR VAN ARK: She wasn’t going to tell me anything useful. She’s no use to us now. No point leaving witnesses to – get out of the way. JAMIE SKEET: No, no, no! PAULA COHEN: But what are you - JAMIE SKEET: Come on, Five! We can stop this! PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Get out of the way! JAMIE SKEET: We’ve got to stop this! PAULA COHEN: No! No, you can’t just – She’s unconscious! gunshots PROFESSOR VAN ARK: And that’s that. Come along, Paula. JAMIE SKEET: No.Category:Mission Category:Season Two